glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Amalgamates
The Amalgamates are a group of monsters who were brought back from being "fallen down" by Alphys. She injected them with Determination during an experiment to harness the power of SOULs. This was though an attempt to find a way to break the barrier to help monsters escape the Underground. Unfortunately, since monster bodies do not have enough physical matter to handle Determination, the magic that composed them lost cohesion, and they fused together into strange and horrifying creatures, with somewhat paranormal abilities. Appearance The Amalgamates appear to be multiple creatures melted into one amalgamation. Amalgamates also lack color. Some of them resemble a ghost. Personality Many Amalgamates appear to have regressed to a partial bestial state. They attack Frisk in the game with almost no reason whatsoever. Despite their beast-like attitude, they remember their old selves and what their life used to be like. Abilities * Growing heads: These attacks seem like white circles/ dots at first, but they grow into heads after that, dealing damage. * Lemon Bread Bite: They bite their enemy causing damage. * Eye attacks: Their eyes send out circles switching to blue and orange. This does not necessarily mean that they can be dodged by not moving at all or moving, it acts like a real attack. * Amalgamate dog: This dog highly resembles the Annoying dog but has a hole for a face instead it shoots arrows from the hole of its face. It also has the ability to charge at its enemy. * Crescents: This attack seems to only be able to go away from its enemy. * Everyman: The attack seems to be a humanoid that has their face surrounded by butterflies, however, these butterflies fly at the enemy dealing damage, it also has the ability to throw its head at the enemy. True Lab Disaster Alphys was performing an experiment to break "The Barrier" with Determination filled monsters, so the monsters could escape from "The Underground". Alphys injected Determination into them to experiment with dying monsters in a coma, but this ended with a great disaster. The patients woke up, then they turned into terrifying-looking creatures that began to wander around as if nothing had happened to them. Alphys was afraid to tell the families what happened to their relatives and hid this disaster. The only time she shares this story is if Frisk is on a "True Pacifist Route". Unfortunately, in the current Glitchtale Timeline, Alphys never revealed this incident to anyone. History *Determination This is the Amalgamates first and the last appearance so far. In the true lab, an amalgamate is seen playing with a ball. Soon after Chara encountered them, they absorbed their determination and did the same to the rest of them. No one had a death scene, but when Frisk came in the True Lab, we see that there is dust everywhere. Which means all of them are dead. Trivia * Chara absorbed amalgamates' determination on "*Determination" episode, but as a result, amalgamates' turned to dust and are dead.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/155560665170/havent-all-the-amalgamates-been-dead-since * All of them are dead.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/155560002340/wheres-amalgamates-from-true-lab References Navigation tr:Amalgamateler ru:Амальгаметы Category:Background characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Dead Category:Content